How to defeat One Punch Man
by Pikazilla
Summary: It's just a fun blog, don't take it seriously. But let me know how you would find a way to defeat Saitama.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: This blog is not to denounce Saitama as a character or to attack his fans. This blog is merely for suggestions; not arguments. Please do not flame.

Saitama is quite an interesting character. Many consider him as some Anime-Jesus who could curbstomp a supersaiyangodsupersayiansuperman kaioken x100 Gear-9-Tailed-Fox; with the series being the climax of action anime that will never ever be surpassed again. Others see him as having the worst fanbase of wankers ever; who use their DestructionPorn addiction to T-Bag other fandoms.

I'm not part of either of these sides, instead I'm more casual. And casual fans, like myself, respect the series for its high quality of detail and its satire and commentary of superhero and Shonen Jump tropes.

Either way; One Punch Man dominated late 2015 pop culture and remained extremely popular (for better or worse) even today. So it's no surprise that there are many blogs like this one all over the internet.

Now the concept of a physically overpowered character (in terms of speed, durability and power) is nothing new. (While it's up to debate as to who is stronger than whom, and I am going to delete any review or comment that discusses this because that's not what this blog is about…) Conceptually speaking there are characters who are physically identical to Saitama; as seen with Popeye, Superman and certain memes (like Chuck Norris). Now Popeye still has conflict, since he is a wimp without his spinach. Superman however expanded in both in lore and publications to a degree where his overpowered nature had to be addressed and countered in some ways. First came the creation of Kryptonite (literally his weakness), then Bizzaro (kryptonian like Superman, but evil), Doomsday (evil kryptonian who adapts to anything), Kryptonite-Doomsday (All-American-Boy, look it up) and it goes on and on…

But either way it brings up a question:

If Superman can be challenged or defeated by unconventional means; what about Saitama?

(Go to the next page to read the rules)


	2. Rules

MENTION IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS:

HOW WOULD YOU DEFEAT SAITAMA!?

*For the sake of argument; you must assume that Saitama is infinite in his stats. This is all for the sake of argument, I am not debating over if this is actually the case. So if Saitama is a Yugioh Monster then his ATK is infinite and DEF is infinite. If he's a Pokemon then his HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Special ATK, Special Def is infinite.

*You are allowed to use whatever powers, weapons or characters you want if they do not conflict with the other rules.

*You cannot use a method that is unable to survive or avoid Saitama if Saitama is allowed first attack. This means that Avada Kedavra, Imperio (or other mind control methods), The Death Note or Raigeki do not count because they have no defenses against Saitama. This also includes characters dependent on specific situations or ambushes (like Parasite from Superman or Lava Golem from Yugioh).

*You cannot use a method that requires Saitama to attack before being activated. If Saitama is aware of the trap, he can just avoid it. This means no Yugioh trap cards (like Magical Cylinder or Mirror Force).

*You cannot use multiple characters against Saitama. You can use characters who can duplicate, but you cannot use squads or teams.

*I will consider trading card mechanics as undisputed canon; just for the sake of this argument. If you argue against this statement; I WILL ignore you.

*Having an invincible character (like One Piece Logias, immortal demons or intangible ghosts), don't count if they cannot defeat or kill Saitama. This would be considered a stalemate.

*No clones or characters identical to Saitama; no Copycat from Yugioh, no 'Bizzaro-Saitama'. This would be considered a stalemate.

*No other form of stalemates are allowed: no self-destruct moves like Destiny Bond from Pokemon.

*So long as Saitama is unable to fight, that is considered a victory. You don't need to kill him.

*You are still allowed to discredit any argument (within the comments or in the blog itself) if Saitama has directly dealt with and overcame your strategy or character (in concept or execution) within the OPM canon or if you can confirm that a character of Saitama's traits can counter this method (like Vegito countering Buu's Chocolate Beam).

So let me know your thoughts; write your theories in the review and reply section.


	3. Method 1 Doomsday (Superman) and The Fur

Adaptation and Evolution

Doomsday (from Superman) becomes immune to whatever killed him in the past. You can argue that he's immune to Saitama's punches anyways since he was killed by Superman's punches. Doomsday adapts offensively as well; invincible characters like Superman, Radiant and ghosts (or those who can activate an astral-mode like Martian Manhunter) were unable to tank Doomsday's attacks. Also since Doomsday can fight Flash and Superman; there's nothing to imply that Saitama is about to dodge all of his attacks. Doomsday is so broken now that the Justice League normally just send him to the Phantom Zone because they don't know what to do otherwise. Even this doesn't work; because Doomsday once 'punched' out of the Phantom Zone and gained the ability to create portals out of 'adaptation'. This guy is so broken.

The Fury (from Marvel) appears to be even more extreme; adapting almost instantly without needing to be revived. It's no wonder how Fury could slaughter multiple superhero teams and hold his ground against reality warpers.


	4. Method 2 Shadowcat (X-Men)

Phasing.

It is implied that Saitama is indestructible; however even if he is, that is irrelevant to Shadowcat (from X-Men). She can phase through the skull of her opponent, including indestructible characters like Wolverine, and fuse/squish their brain with her hand to instakill. (What If: Wolverine - Enemy of the State #1)

By making herself intangible she can avoid any attacks; so long as she maintains her intangibility she can just wait until the right moment.


	5. Method 3 Antman (Marvel) and Atom (DC)

Subatomic Size Shifting

Does a punch work against an opponent so small that they can avoid contacting the very atoms of the punches?

If OPM can't even detect you, then in theory you can deconstruct him atom-by-atom.

Antman (Marvel) and Atom (DC) both have the capacity to shrink into Saitama's body and do some severe internal damage: Xenomorph Chestburster style.


	6. Method 4 Ceasar Clown (One Piece)

Suffocation / Poison

Caesar (from One Piece) is not a powerful character, but he is very unorthodox.

First off he's a logia, meaning he is just an intangible ball of gas. Any damage he takes is irrelevant so long as his elemental body isn't countered by a devilfruit weakness (which Saitama is unaware of). Otherwise his gas cloud will just reform itself.

Second he has two potential insta-kill methods; asphyxiation and poison. Granted both methods could be avoided; but if Saitama cannot bypass Caesar's logia powers then it's only a matter of time before one of these methods work. It has been confirmed that Saitama needs oxygen to breathe.

Side Note: It's plausible that you can destroy the planet or throw Saitama to make him suffocate in deep space; but that's easier said than done if Saitama reacts to this attempt as seen with Boros.


	7. Method 5 Crocodile (One Piece)

Dehydration

Like Caesar; Crocodile is a One Piece logia and so is intangible.

Now being a Logia doesn't automatically put Crocodile on this list; what does is his Barján and Desert Encierro. Both attacks are able to fatally dehydrate his enemy. Crocodile's dehydration is absolute; able to turn stone into sand by dehydration alone.

Yeah Mr. 3 survived this attack, but Crocodile wanted to execute him 'Dr. Evil' style with a crocodile (the animal, not the man) and forgot that Mr. 3 is relatively smart and has the ability to make steel-hard barriers. So I'm considering that Crocodile isn't acting like an idiot again.


	8. Method 6 Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragon

Reducing ATK to 0

Beelzeus (from Yugioh) has two very unorthodox abilities.

Like most of my other examples; he's impossible to destroy.

His key to this duel however is that he can basically remove the offensive power of his opponent; making them wide open for him to obliterate them. This is quite an odd ability; but a broken one indeed.

Maybe if Saitama does enough pushups he can regain his powers, but he doesn't really have the time to do that in a duel.


	9. Method 7 Yubel (Yugioh)

Pain/Attack Redirection

Yubel is one of the most infamous devils of Yugioh. This gender-confused pedophile yandere waifu can evolve into two of the most broken monsters ever; Terror Incarnate & The Ultimate Nightmare. Both forms share four effects that combined are gamebreaking against most other monsters;

*Cannot be destroyed by battle.

*Receives no battle damage.

*Redirects battle damage back to the enemy; making this card more effective against high ATK mons.

*Can destroy other monsters.

So Saitama cannot attack or do nothing without being destroyed or at least suffering an absurd amount of pain.


	10. Method 8 Reality Warping

Reality Warping

This is a surprisingly common trope;

Mister Mxyzptlk (Superman), Discord (My Little Pony), Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel), Thanos with Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Avengers), and Genie (Aladdin) just to name a few.

Virtually everything previously said in this blog; they can do and more.

They are so magical that they can avoid damage entirely; either by magically reviving themselves or rendering their enemy unable to fight with just a thought.

They might as well be gods…


	11. Method 9 Horakthy, the Creator God of Li

Duel Winner / GOD 

Question; what's better?

*Being able to automatically win any battle; even against characters of infinite power

*Being so divine that you overshadow everything else; even against characters of infinite power

Answer: they are the same thing.

In regards to Horakthy; her ability is that 'when she is summoned, she wins the duel'.

Saitama is not divine or magical and that Duel Winning is instant and ignores the invincibility of the enemy monsters. While OPM has no true deities yet; invincible characters like Superman and Wolverine have no resistance against godly magic and so have been overwhelmed by such divinity on multiple occasions.

In regards to The One Above All; his name says it all.

For an example of what I mean; Thanos challenged the One Above All with his Infinity Gauntlet. However OAA is not affected by this infinite power since OAA was the one responsible for creating the Infinity Stones; meaning they cannot destroy their creator. OAA is also mentally omnipresent and so no strategy, spell or technology Thanos could come up with could threaten OAA anyways.

It is very common in fictional universes to have a polytheistic hierarchy of deities; but there is almost always that 'God of Gods'. A character so superior to everything else that our concept of power is irrelevant to them. I argue that this would apply even against Saitama. Afterall; how many push ups can God do? All of them!

It is possible that maybe some time in the future OPM would fight his version of god, but it would make no sense for OPM to win; god by its very nature is all powerful and immortal.


	12. Method 10 Time Control

Time Control

Time control is a very broken power; and here's why.

If Saitama kills you, then go back in time to before that happened: sort of like Tracer's Recall (from Overwatch) but more extreme.

Then just implement this 2 step program;

First; freeze time.

Second; reverse Saitama's aging. Make him younger and younger until he suffers a fate worse than death: pre-life! Then death.

New Death Battle idea: Fetus Pan (from Dragon Ball Super) vs One Punch Fetus. Nah JK.


	13. Method 11 Unlikely Situations

Cheap Exploit (Rattata)

Rattata is a very pathetic pokemon; which is what makes this situation so hilarious; it can kill any other non-ghost pokemon with this tactic.

1: Have a focus sash to tank a hit: keeping you 1 hp left

2: Use endeavor to reduce the enemy hp to 1

3: Use Quick Attack to finish them off

The only reason I consider this unlikely is because I think that Saitama is able to perform Extreme Speed anyways; meaning he should be able to defeat Rattata first before the Quick Attack.


	14. Method 12 Unlikely Situations 2

Banishment

Garlic Jr. is unique in the DBZ world. Even gods like Beerus or OP characters like Buu can still technically be defeated. Garlic Jr. however is 100% immortal no matter what you throw at him; as he wished it by the dragonballs.

He also has the ability to summon a portal to his pocket dimension the Dead Zone. This means he could in theory trap Saitama into the dimension, allowing Garlic to conquer the universe or whatever without fear.

However I will note that Gohan did knock Garlic into the same portal, so I would expect Saitama to do the same.


	15. Method 13 Fan Ideas

So I'm just copy-and-pasting the ideas other fans mentioned to me. I will mention their names. I will not debate over if these ideas are right or wrong, you can though.

By Unbacked0

Funny Valentine (D4C Love Train), Ambush

Funny Valentine could send Saitama to an alternate universe by pressing him against an object (Which Valentine could easily do by having D4C do it, Saitama wouldn't see it coming because only Stand Users can see Stands, all D4C needs to do is drop a flag or some water on Saitama and he will be sent to another universe), once in the other universe, Saitama would meet another Saitama and due to the rules of the universe where alternate universe counterparts cannot meet, they would both be erased.

Even if Saitama avoids the ambush (which he won't since he can't see D4C), Valentine has Love Train's dimensional barrier which can only be pierced by dimensional piercing attacks, all of Saitama's attacks will be directed elsewhere because of how Love Train attracts good luck to Valentine and sends his bad luck away from him.

Valentine can also redirect attacks, so a harmless scratch would travel to Saitama's heart and become fatal.

By Unbacked0

Axel (Disgaea) with the A-Virus, Ambush

Axel could infect Saitama with the A-Virus just by being near him (That's how the main cast got infected) or by having someone who's already infected be near him. Saitama would be infected and he would turn into Axel both physically and mentally, the person known as Saitama would cease to exist and would become another Axel.

The only known ways to cure the A-Virus are by having or to drink an angel's blood or by having such a strong will that you force the virus out, Saitama has neither (Valvatorez's will could defy God and he was the only one who had a strong enough will).

By Peter1129

The newest seasonal anime also has an insanely broken character that can casually rekt Saitama. I even made a list of her abilities. Shame she doesn't have a profile on this site.

Altair's Known Abilities and Powers:

Universe+ lvl (Can create an entire universe pretty casually.)

Ability to get more abilities (Has an nigh-infinite amount of abilities at her disposal due to almost having an infinite number of Creators.)

Mid-Godly lvl Regeneration (Can regenerate after getting her existence (Mind, body, soul, and consciousness) completely erased from the universe by Sirius.)

Reliant Immortality (Her existence is sustained by the infinite number of creators who has made fan works of her. As long as even the tiniest bit of information about her still exists she cannot disappear.)

Superhuman Strength (Casually caught Vogelchevalier's sword with 2 fingers then tossed it.)

Reality Warping (Holopsicon can freely enter and leave Story worlds while pulling other characters in and out of the stories as well as other offensive reality warping stuff.)

Plot Manipulation (Holopsicon the Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos, Outline Origin (Controls the plot can remove all the power ups a character has received during their series and effectively resetting them back to their Beginning of Series self. Can also insert herself into a story and change it.)

Existence Reformat (Holopsicon the Third Movement of Cosmos, Representation Exposition (Can reformat anything into something else including living creatures. Turned Sword Rebellion into a flower as well as living humans in her video.)

Conceptual Manipulation (Can control concepts so that only conceptual attacks or attacks boosted by conceptual manipulation can damage her.)

Physical Damage Immunity (Via Conceptual Manipulation cannot take damage from physical attacks or anything that aren't boosted by conceptual manipulation or existence erasure based.)

Passive Causality Manipulation (Holopsicon the Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos, The Vicissitude of Fortune (Reverses cause and effect by reflecting the damage she was supposed to take from getting hit by something back at her enemy.)

Fate Manipulation (Holopsicon the Twenty-Third Movement of Cosmos, Fate Reconstruction (She can alter and control fate itself.)

Summoning (Can summon swords out of thin air.)

Telekinesis (Telekinetically control her summoned swords.)

Flight (Can fly.)

Teleportation (Can teleport out of the Selesia's nigh-undodgeable Ionion Aphoria conceptual attack which traps its target within an infinite space.)

Power Mimicry (Holopsicon the Twentieth Movement of Cosmos, Factor Mimic (Can make perfect copies of her enemies also hasn't shown a limit on how many she can copy at once.)

Precognition (Can predict what happens in the future learned of Aliceteria's betrayal as well as all of Meteora's plans.)

Power Nullification (Nullified Blitz's gravity bullet.)

Existence Erasure (Holopsicon the Ninth Movement of Cosmos, Fate Restoration (Erased Vogelchevalier, Hangaku and Bayard from existence, was stated by Yuya to also be able to do it to living creatures like himself and the other Creations.)

Paralysis (Sirius paralyzed Altair before using Existence Change.)

Possession (Holopsicon the Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos, Existence Change (Takes over her enemies entire existence while maintaining all her own abilities.)

Creation (Her Holopsicon was able to create an entire universe for Setsuna.)

By Mystical Trixter

Idk if this is still taking characters, but I'mma put one in anyway.

Vanilla Ice from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

First off Stand rules apply, Saitama can't see or do anything about Cream. And with how Cream and Vanilla Ice work that also means Ice himself won't be seen a lot given that he can go into his Stand and basically disappear from this dimension. So Saitama literally could not do anything about him.

Secondly is Cream's other power, being his whole Dimension of Darkness and how it can just completely destroy anything it comes in contact with, as seen with how it dealt with Avdol. If it touches Saitama (which he can't see coming or react to given Stand rules) he's gone. Done for. He no longer exists basically. And Saitama won't even know what happened.

My boy has the most ridiculous name ever and can kill a dude made to be OP. GG


	16. Method 14 Thousand-Eyes Restrict

Paralysis / Absorption

Thousand-Eyes Restrict is a very noticeable monster in Yugioh; the first fusion monster that's level 1 and to use a ritual card and the 'final boss' of the 1st Yugioh season. Like Yubel; this demon has 0 ATK and DEF, but has some tricks. For TER; it has two man abilities.

First is the trait borrowed by Relinquished: TER can absorb any enemy monster, regardless of their power, and 'eat it' with a magical vortex that fuses the monster with it. This 'fusion' is less polymerization and more 'you are part of me now'. TER also copies the power of the victim. Both of these traits guarantee that the victim cannot overpower and break out of TER without outside help or some odd gimmick.

But Saitama can still defeat a Relinquished if it's Saitama's turn to attack. So Relinquished is not a contender in my list.

TER however has one trait that changes everything; paralysis. Yes, Thousand-Eyes is covered in EYES. But why this is important is because, almost like Medusa, his eyes paralyze anything they see. However Medusa only has two forward facing eyes: TER has eyes looking 360 degrees, above and below. Also it appears that the beams the eyes make paralyze regardless of direct eye contact.

So basically; your enemy is frozen and TER absorbs them.

Now FWI: no I'm not considering DBZ's Majin Buu's absorption technique. Buu can still be beaten by battle, and killed. And Goku/Vegeta did survive the absorption so this isn't as guaranteed.


	17. Beyond Saitama Tier List

Seeing how long my list is; I was wondering about making a tier list of these 'beyond Saitama' characters.

Now I cannot guarantee that this is precisely how this will work out, yet it's still fun to speculate.

I ordered the list from 'weakest' to 'strongest' (or to gauge who has the better chance of winning).

*Focus Sash Rattata*

Considering that most of these other characters are invincible in some way, and Rattata isn't, it's easy to place it at the bottom of this tier list. How can you use Normal attacks against these Wondertombs?

*Shadowcat*

Shadowcat is considered a low-tier mutant anyways, and her intangibility powers have limitations and aren't always active; especially if she needs to counter attack. And again; most of these other characters are invincible against her 'brain phasing' scenario.

*Crocodile*

Crocodile is intangible, but has a very exploitable weakness to water and even blood, both of which are very common. Furthermore I don't think dehydration would be a threat to immortals.

*Ceasar Clown*

Ceasar is intangible and has no obvious weaknesses other than the specific devilfruit weaknesses originating specifically from the world of One Piece. But the other characters on this list are so absurd that it would sound silly for basic poisonous gas to affect them.

*The Atom*

Considering that this character, both in theory and in practice, can manipulate molecules; I would think that The Atom could manipulate the elemental makeup of the logias. Not to mention that Atom clearly can't be poisoned, suffocated or dehydrated if he's smaller than the atoms of the poisons, oxygen and sand. How do you drain water out of someone smaller than water molecules?

*Beelzeus*

The first true immortal on this list. Sadly, Beelzeus' ability to make his enemies have 0 ATK isn't relevant for most of these other combatants, however since he can't lose a conventional battle and all the aforementioned has some weaknesses; he will eventually discover their weaknesses and win or just survive anything thrown at him.

*Yubel-kunkawaiidesuwaifusama (either form)*

It's debatable over if Yubel's ability to 'destroy all other monsters' would work for these invincible characters.

Her pain powers (lifepoint burning) however stand out to me. The reason I put her above Beelzeus is exactly because of this; in the Yugioh format, Yubel would eventually drain the life of her opponent and win in that manner. It's plausible that this would be the case with the other aforementioned characters.

Either way; Yubel herself is immune to conventional battle, which I'm assuming is what is occurring if she were to fight these other characters.

*Garlic Jr.*

Since Garlic Jr. can be trapped in his own portals, I am only putting him on this list under the condition that he is fighting these other characters without the possibility of Garlic accidentally banishing himself like before.

Garlic can just banish his enemies. And since he's magically immortal; I highly doubt that any of these aforementioned abilities can do actual harm to him.

Yubel's pain powers possibly could harm Garlic Jr., but Garlic could banish Yubel before she could use her powers. It's possible that Garlic Jr. could take a hit from the lifepoint burning.

*Time Control*

All the aforementioned characters were not born with their powers or gained their more threatening powers later in their life, and so de-aging them would be an easy way to render them.

You, babies, cry some more!

I will mention that Doomsday and other immortals potentially could be killed by sending him to the end of time, but this technically wasn't confirmed. Also no one really knows what happens at the end of time or if such a concept is even possible; so I will not consider it.

*Doomsday*

Possibly the most overpowered non-magical lifeform in all of fiction. Every single method mentioned before; Doomsday can revive from and adapt to it. Godly Omegabeams, cosmic blasts of the big bang, potentially infinite strength; he came back from.

Yes even banishment is not guaranteed; Doomsday 'punched out of the Phantom Zone' because of his 'genetic adaptation'. I say bullcrap to that; but it is canon. Also Doomsday can now create portals to teleport back to Earth.

This isn't genetics, this is absurd plot armor. I'm surprised I didn't mention Batman or Squirrel Girl because of this. (I did make a story about that though: #imasellout).

*Reality Warping*

Literally everything else aforementioned; these guys can do as well and more. Mister Mxyzptlk even managed to transform himself into Doomsday once, and has on multiple occasions destroyed or threatened the entire universe.

Like Garlic Jr; these guys can also banish enemies. However Garlic does this by sending enemies into another dimension. As seen later on in DBZ with the Vice Shout technique; it is possible for some characters to escape dimensions and undo the banishment. But the argument is that reality warpers can 'delete' or 'remove their enemy from all of existence; of both space and time'; which was one of the few methods with the potential to kill Doomsday. Even Mister Mxyzptlk himself might be defeatable in this manner. You can't come back when you don't exist in any sense of the word.

*Thousand Eye Restrict*

Ironically Thousand Eye Restrict is not immortal and has 0 ATK; and yet is extremely high on this list.

TER however automatically paralyses his enemies; protecting him from almost any harm. He then just 'eats' them. This 'eating' attack works even on supposedly invincible characters like Beelzeus.

There's a reason why this nightmare fuel was once banned. I'm terrified of the new Yugioh meta that is trying to make TER unlimited and be given more support. Holy crap.

Granted; it is possible to say that a reality-warper prepares itself to paralyze TER; but then it would be a stalemate involving prep-time. I'm also assuming that TER's effect can affect reality-warpers; which is also debatable.

Yes; some effect monsters that can destroy others without attacking, including Yubel Terror Incarnate, can kill TER; but TER can also absorb them. So it's all about who strikes first.

AND THE TOP OF THE TIER IS…

*Horakthy / One Above All*

Very strait forward…

"I automatically win any duel"

Or

"I am above everything else"

I have yet to find any way to counter this; other than to prevent the battle from occurring to begin with.

So… don't piss of God.


	18. Method 15 Ryuk

The Grim Reaper + 'Touch of Death' / Shinigami + Death Note

I was very reluctant to use a Grim Reaper character, and I already mentioned that a character like Light cannot guarantee victory since Light himself is just a normal human with no defenses; Light did have his Death Note when the police found him, but he couldn't kill the police fast enough to defend himself. So Light would be instantly killed by Saitama before even touching the paper with his pencil.

But then I realized that Ryuk does classify for this blog. His immortality as a Shinigami is clearly mentioned; he's ghost-like to begin with and confirms that he cannot be harmed by physical attacks. Ryuk also has his own Death Note and can use his ghostly powers to survive or flee Saitama long enough to write his name and score the kill. The Death Note clearly states that no human can survive having their name written down and Saitama is technically human.

Again; feels kind of cheap to use the Death Note. But Ryuk is a Grim Reaper and the Death Note is basically his 'touch of death'. Technically; most Grim Reapers should classify for this (unless it's the depictions that are either physical or mortal like the depictions from The Simpsons or Billy and Mandy)


	19. Method 16 E-77

Absurd Flawless Luck

E-77 is one of the weirdest Eggman robots I have seen, and not just for the fact that it survived and appeared in more than 1 episode. The design of the robot is a pure clusterfuck of good luck charms, and basically nothing else (except for wings that allow it to fly). Because it's so clustered and random looking; it is clumsy and top heavy. It most likely has no guns or weapons of any kind and has demonstrated no superhuman combat abilities.

Yet in the 46th episode of Sonic X; Lucky makes it to the semi-finals of a martial arts tournament. Now this tournament is bizarre for putting the normal human characters in matches against the Sonic characters; which sounds extremely one-sided and is more or less just lazy/forced fanservice; like how One Piece brought Mr. 1 back in the Impel Down arc, or how in DBZ Android 17 returned for both the GT and Super spinoffs. However I still think this tournament is relevant for my argument.

Lucky manages to defeat 4 arguably superior opponents BEFORE even fighting him. And no, Lucky doesn't own a Death Note to commit premeditated assassinations. Instead Lucky's luck is his ultimate weapon. He was supposed to fight Chuck, but LUCKILY, Chuck broke his back and had to resign. Decoe and Bocoe were supposed to fight Lucky, but LUCKILY they got chased away by the police. Stewart was next, but LUCKILY fled the tournament out of shyness.

Stupid? Yes. Asspulls? Maybe. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!

This tournament basically implies that Lucky has a nearly 100% chance of 'winning' thanks to his luck. The only exception is Emerl; who can copy other abilities. This basically meant that instead of having 100% chance of victory; Lucky had at best 50-50 chance of victory, making his sudden defeat (due to running out of batteries) far more reasonable than just 'he ran out of luck'.

Luck powers exist throughout multiple forms of media; Domino from Marvel and the Raki Raki no Mi from One Piece are just other examples. I'm only mentioning E-77 specifically because his luck powers have no obvious limitations, except when facing someone of equal or superior luck. (FWI, I'm not considering clumsiness or embarrassing misfortunes as bad luck. While the 25th episode of Sonic X does have Lucky end up thrown into the dumpster, it still classifies as good luck since he fulfilled his mission of finding a Chaos Emerald because of these events assumed of be misfortunes.)

Now since Saitama is so powerful, it would be highly unlikely that an act of misfortune would kill him. With that said; I did state that winning a duel doesn't mean you need to kill your opponent. Saitama is quite a ditz; but even if you have someone completely sane or intelligent, they can still be put into a situation that they cannot physically avoid.

Maybe Saitama forgets to show up, or is distracted by a sale at the mall, or accidentally gets sucked into an interdimensional portal. Who knows? Luck is basically the perfect plot-armor that doesn't involve Batman prep-time and money or the irrational victories of Squirrel Girl.


	20. Is Saitama Infinite?

Okay so I'm getting a lot of flack claiming that Saitama is infinite in power, durability and speed.

First off; these stats are literally off the charts within the official OPM canon, though I admit that technically does not mean he's infinite.

Second; we don't even know how powerful he truly is because OPM has only unrestrained himself once in the entire 1st season. Because of that, we cannot confirm nor deny if he's infinite in power.

Third; yes, depicting infinite power in fiction is odd and possibly impossible since the concept of infinity is, by its very definition, too massive to comprehend.

However I want to point this out: I am declaring Saitama as infinite **FOR THE SAKE OF THE ARGUMENT OF THE BLOG.** I was considering using other characters; but I couldn't find any. Superman was a contender, but his inconsistencies and massive list of weaknesses would have made things too complicated.

So I want to point this out: this blog is aimed at a theoretical character of infinite magnitude that has no magical or godly attributes. A character of the ultimate physique. This blog technically has nothing to do with Saitama; you can replace Saitama with Superman or a Wolverine/Hulk/Flash fusion or an OC dubbed 'Infiniteman' and the arguments already stated will still apply.

So I don't want to hear it anymore. I honestly honestly do not care if Saitama is or is not infinite. I am quite aware that this is an assumption and I do not care. And I am only using Saitama because he is the only character I know of that has the theoretical, yet technically unconfirmed, potential for infinite physique.

And here's the thing; if you despise Saitama so much that you are calling me a weeb because of this assumption, **then don't be reading One Punch Man fanfiction**. I am subtle compared to the hundreds of fanfics thinking that Sonic the Hedgehog vs Saitama is a fair fight.


	21. Method 17 Cofagrigus

**Curse / Stat Splitting**

There are almost 1000 pokemon, and that number might be surpassed soon. There was bound to be something with the potential to threaten even Saitama, some tactic that can exploit or bypass Saitama's absurd physique.

To my surprise; I found a pokemon with two strategies that in theory would bring down Saitama: Cofagrigus.

As expected from his name; Saitama attacks using punches primarily (although slaps and kicks are also options). So if we assume that Saitama has a moveset consisting of Normal or Fighting moves (Mach Punch, Mega Punch, Dynamic Punch, Focus Punch, Close Combat…) then Saitama would have no offensive options to fight Cofagrigus.

So now that we have a scenario where Saitama's attacking power and speed are irrelevant, we need to still deliver the killing blow. This is difficult to do since kaiju and Boros (who is basically Cell from DBZ) have been completely unable to even scratch Saitama; he's arguably indestructible.

But Cofagrigus is a ghost, and ghost don't always fight fair. Three moves are potential game changers in this battle; Curse, and a Guard/Power Split.

First is Curse.

Very strait forward tactic: Cofagrigus puts a curse on Saitama, which decreases his HP by ¼ every turn, eventually killing him. Cofagrigus is immune to Saitama's attacks, and so can survive. Maybe Cofagrigus uses Mean Look first to prevent Saitama from escaping. Maybe use Will-O-Wisp just for kicks.

Second is Guard/Power Split.

In this tactic; Cofagrigus uses these Splits to weaken Saitama and strengthen himself to defeat Saitama in a conventional fight.

For those who don't know; these moves combine the totals of Defense or Attack and divides it by two: then make that same stat the new stat for both Pokemon. So if we assume Saitama has 99950 Attack and Cofagrigus has 50 Attack; then both of them will have 50000 Attack. Same goes with Guard Split and Defense. With both combatants having identical stats, but Cofagrigus being immune to Saitama's attacks, then Cofagrigus can negate Saitama's indestructibility and eventually defeat him conventionally. If we assume Saitama's stats are infinite, then it is arguably a better scenario since half of infinity is infinity; either way, the two get identical stats in Attack and Defense.

I will mention that Saitama was confirmed to have superhuman biting force, and Bite is a dark type move. However since Saitama doesn't know what a Ghost Pokemon is, and he's a bit of an idiot anyways, I don't think he would attempt to use this move against Cofagrigus.

The more likely scenario is that Saitama would use Rock Throw or Earthquake to deal damage: or that he might know Fire Punch simply because his punches produce so much heat by their sheer striking force alone, and he might know Bullet Punch if the name is a reference to speed. Sucker Punch is also a possibility, although that move is actually very uncommon for Fighting types, and will only work if Cofagrigus is using a conventional attack (which is not part of the Cofagrigus' strategy here until AFTER he uses the Splits).

However Cofagrigus can use Guard Split and Power Split to even each other's stats, giving him the potential to survive these blows. Saitama would need to use these relatively unorthodox methods immediately, which again, is unlikely since he's not a good tactician.

I will also mention that Confusion Ray and One-Hit KO moves also have the potential to defeat Saitama; but it has never been confirmed nor denied if Saitama can survive his own punches, and One-Hit KO can be dodged easily: the only exception is a pokemon like Articuno who uses Mind Reader to confirm the hit, but Articuno would be One-Punched before this could happen (hence why Mind Reader-Sheer Cold Combo is not used competitively; it's a predictable tactic by a pokemon with just okay defenses).

Another mention: Wobbuffet cannot use Counter or Destiny Bond to defeat Saitama; Counter requires Wobbuffet to survive the punch (good luck with that) and Destiny Bond is (best case scenario) a stalemate.

I'll say it again; there are a lot of assumptions here, and it's just a theory. These are just thought experiments. I don't care if you think I'm wrong, because I am well aware that it's possible that I am indeed wrong. I'm just doing this for fun and to open up a discussion.


	22. Method 18 Bonsly (and Aron)

**Counter**

I mentioned that Wobbuffet could not defeat Saitama; yes Counter has the ability to redirect an attack back at the enemy with 2x the force. However Wobbuffet still needs to survive the hit to execute the move; that's why Wobbuffets have so much health to begin with. Even though Saitama's restrained Normal Punches are sometimes survivable, the impact is still enough to knock out anybody: you would need an absurd healing factor like Boros or some kind of invincibility to survive, and not even Wobbuffet, Shuckle, Steelix, or Defense Deoxys are that tanky.

But my previous entry with Cofagrigus managed to ignore stats entirely by the unorthodox traits of the pokemon; and Bonsly (and Sudowoodo) have a similar strategy.

A baby rock type pokemon should not be fighting someone called 'One Punch Man' normally, it should be KO'd in an instant. That is actually not the case for Bonsly: who has the ability Sturdy. Sturdy allows a pokemon to keep just 1 HP left, regardless of the power of the enemy's attack. In theory; Bonsly can survive a 'One Punch'. But Sturdy can only be used once, so Saitama would win if allowed to attack again: Bonsly needs to use its one turn to guarantee a win.

This is why Counter would work well for Bonsly; he can not only survive the One Punch, but redirected with twice the force. Saitama is able to knock out any opponent, especially with a Serious Punch: so what if Saitama launched two Serious Punches to himself? (Arguably a Normal Punch should bring the same results.)

Aron (and its family) have an identical tactic with Metal Burst, although it only does 1.5x damage and so is technically less effective.

I will mention that this is all based on the assumption that Sturdy works even against absurdly powerful 'planet-busting' attacks and that Saitama can be harmed by the impact of his own punch. There is not much to confirm or deny this theoretical scenario: but is still interesting regardless.

I will also mention that Focus Sash can be used in a similar manner to Sturdy, but I already mentioned FEAR Rattata in a previous entry.

Now if Saitama is aware of this tactic and doesn't attack, I suppose Bonsly would just do a Toxic stall.

Special thanks to Dauth12345 for suggesting this.


End file.
